Heaven Beside You
by Ser Roland
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven die when the titans are attacked and end up in a world after death. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a Christian fic, so if you're offended by Christianity or the belief that the almighty exists than don't read this. I was inspired by Alice Sebold's the Lovely Bones(great book by the way!) and decided to do something similar with this story. It may seem tragic at some points but it'll get better as it goes on. My only regret is that I will not be able to work on my stories as much as I want for the next few weeks, I have summer school. Sigh.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

Ch.1

Raven listened to the gentle waves lapping on the shore of the beach while she meditated. She had chosen a shaded spot under a tree to clear her thoughts and spirit, her breath came slowly and calmly, her chest puffed in and out as she chanted.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

It was a cool April evening, with the sun setting in front of her and the sky painted purple. A gentle breeze passed her way and her silky violet hair gently swayed with the wind. Raven became aware of the sound of branches rustling above her and opened her eyes to a squirrel above her-a green squirrel.

"Beast Boy." She thought and returned to her meditation.

In an instant Beast Boy changed into his human form and landed beside her. Smiling, he chose to sit back against the trunk and watch the sunset.

"Wow that's some view huh?" He asked.

"I've seen sunsets before, they're all alike." Raven said not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I see." Beast Boy said.

"So how's the meditation coming along?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just fine, until you showed up." Raven said in an irritated voice, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came to tell you that dinners ready, and to watch the sunset." Beast Boy responded.

"Oh joy." Raven muttered.

Beast Boy looked into the distance, "It just amazes me that someone created all of this." He said.

Raven turned to him, "Someone?" She repeated.

"You know, _someone_." Beast Boy replied.

"I didn't know you believed in Jesus, Garfield." Raven said.

Beast Boy smirked, "I do, it's just that I don't talk about it much."

He turned to her, "So do you believe?" He asked.

Raven's expression didn't change, "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I don't share your faith. I don't believe in a God."

Beast Boy stood up to stretch, "It's your decision to let him into your life or not."

"Look Beast Boy I don't mean to offend you but what's the purpose of religion?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy replied.

"How do you know that what your beliefs aren't lies? And that there is no almighty, no heaven nor hell. As far as you know the bible could have been written by a drunk." She continued.

"At least I have the courage the believe in something Raven," Beast Boy said firmly, "My faith that God has a plan for me is the only thing that keeps me going, and I'm sure he has one for you also."

"Beast Boy I'm telling you, you're faith is pointless." Raven said growing annoyed.

Understanding where the situation was heading Beast Boy turned to walk away. He stopped for a moment and turned his head.

"You know Raven, you may want me to think that life is pointless," He said, "But deep down inside I think you do believe, I do believe that you have faith."

Raven turned her head towards him, "Beast Boy, you know nothing about me."

"Than, let me in. Like you do with the others, I want to learn more about you Raven." Beast Boy said, his eyes were gleaming.

"Why?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked down, embarrassed by what he had said, "Nothing I just want to learn more about you, your so bottled up, I just want to get to know you is all."

"Why would you want to get to know me?" Raven turned to him.

Beast Boy sighed and decided to drop the subject, "You may not care about me Raven, but I care about you. Faith has taught me to embrace those who scorn me. Sorry for wasting your time."

Raven watched Beast Boy walk away, she could sense his negative emotions from where she was meditating. She knew she had wounded him. Even at her best effort she could not hide her guit.

"Beast Boy, wait." She said, he turned to her, "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy nodded, "You may not believe in him." He said, "But Christ believes in you, you do have a destiny Raven, never think twice about that."

Beast Boy continued on his way, Raven watched him leave. When he was out of sight she returned to her meditation, her heart was filled with guilt and disgust at what she had done. Raven noticed a bright star gleaming overhead, the first star of the night. It's majestic gleam enchanted Raven and led her to ask herself,

"Is there a God?"

Raven felt another breeze and looked up into the sky, the clouds were moving in the sky. And thunder echoed its wrath across the distance, a storm was coming.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on Robin!" Cyborg urged, "Let's just call out for Pizza!"

Starfire looked down at the mutant dish that was supposed to be roast beef, "I just don't understand what could have went wrong. I followed the recipe exactly."

Robin put his finger into the beef, the hissing of air being released was heard, the meatloaf fell inward and opened up. Robin shook his head.

"I think you left it out for too long Star," He said, "sorry."

Raven sat in the living room all by herself watching the rain fall outside, yawning she stretched her arms out and laid back.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked.

Raven recognized it as Beast Boy's, "No." She said turning to face him.

Beast Boy sat down on the couch beside her and Raven put her hands down on her lap, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"No, I'm sorry." Raven admitted, "I shouldn't have said those things. And I should start treating you better."

"You had a right to be angry, I was talking to you about something you don't believe in. I am at fault." Beast Boy said.

"No, Gar. It's mine, you were just trying to talk to me. And I pushed you away."

"Raven, you don't have to beat up on yourself."

"Yes, I do. There's no excuse for the things I said."

Beast Boy placed his hand on hers, "I forgive you." He said.

"What?" Raven asked mystified.

"I forgive you." Beast Boy repeated.

"Just like that?"

"What are friends for?" Beast Boy joked smiling.

His innocent grin forced a smile on Raven's lips there was just something so inviting about him. His smile entranced her, giving her a feeling of peace. For the first time in her life Raven actually looked at Beast Boy, she saw his pointed elf ears, his delicate facial features, and his beautiful gem green eyes. Raven quietly placed her other hand on top of his.

"You never answered my question." She said, "Why do you want to know me?"

Beast Boy was silent for a moment and then moved closer to her, "I find you to be interesting is all."

Raven grinned, she knew it was something more.

"Just interesting?"

Beast Boy's cheeks flushed red, "Maybe I like you."

"Just like me?" Raven continued squeezing his hand.

"Maybe I like you a lot." Beast Boy continued.

Raven gently nudged his face in a loving gesture, "Okay I have a crush on you." Beast Boy admitted, his eyes glittering much like the star Raven had seen before the storm.

"But what about you Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"What about me?" Raven replied.

"Do you feel the same way about me?"

Raven grinned, "I've always liked you Beast Boy, even if it seemed like I hated you at times."

Beast Boy brought his face closer to hers, he sensed a magnetism attraction between Raven and himself.

"And do you believe Raven?" He asked closing his eyes moving into the kiss.

"Yes." Raven said before they're lips brushed together.

A blast exploded in the living room and the two teens were sent flying backwards off of the couch and spiraling towards the wall. Beast Boy hit the wall instantly, while Raven fell beside him. Grinning Brother Blood stepped inside of the demolished living room.

"Your time has come titans!" He declared, "It's time to die!"

Cyborg was the first titan to charge, "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Starfire was right behind him, "Leave now if you do not wish to be defeated!"

Robin threw several disk like objects at the evil entity, "You were beaten once, and its going to happen again!"

The entities clashed with unimaginable force. In the midst of the battle Raven awoke and found Beast Boy next to her, panicked she felt his pulse.

"Beast Boy!" She said, "Garfield speak to me!"

Beast Boy groaned and sat up, "What happened?" He asked.

"Brother Blood is here!" Raven announced.

Beast Boy dashed up to see his friends battling one of their greatest foes. Blood was merciless and attacked Starfire with a blast of plasma, Starfire dodged and countered with a blast of her own. Blood leapt back to avoid the blast only to crash into the Cyborg, with a vicious right hook Cyborg sent his adversary crashing to the ground. Robin was next to attack and delivered multiple blows with his staff, at the last moment her performed a roundhouse kick that knocked Blood out of the living room window and onto the beach below.

"Come on!" Cyborg shouted to the other titans before jumping down.

Robin and Starfire quickly leapt down to the ground to finish the job with Cyborg. Raven looked at Beast Boy with uncertainty,

"Can you manage?" She asked.

Beast Boy smirked, "You know it!"

The feeling of security returned, and Raven held her head high, "Let's get him then!"

"Blasted titans!" Blood cursed and fired another blast at Cyborg.

Cyborg dodged the blast and fired several homing rockets. Blood easily dodged the warheads, but a starbolt coming from his blind side ripped through his thigh as he was about to land. Crying out in pain he squeezed the wound trying to control the bleeding. A razor like telekinetic blast severed his forearm, while an explosive disk flung him back. Rarrgghhh! An enraged Triceratops charged at the fallen villain and before Blood could get up he was impaled by a trio of razor sharp horns.

Beast Boy flung blood down to the ground and stood over him, "Had enough yet?"

"This isn't over yet!" Blood said.

"Look's over to me." Raven said walking beside Beast Boy.

"Fools!" Blood shouted and pointed to his wrist, a timer was counting down from thirty, "I placed a bomb large enough to level a city block inside of my heart, in the event of my death it will set off and annihilate you!"

"Bomb!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Everyone get out of here!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven turned to take off when a laser blast tore into her stomach, screaming she fell limply to the ground. Beast Boy saw Blood laughing like a madman,

"Less than twelve seconds!" He declared, "You can save yourself, you and your friend are going to die!"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried out.

Robin, seeing that Beast Boy and Raven weren't going to make it turned to go after them. To ensure that the remaining titans couldn't help their friends Blood fire another wave of plasma, the blast was so powerful it knocked the three remaining titans into the sea. Blood's body was surging with energy, bolts of electricity exploded from his chest and from his wounds striking the ground nearby. Beast Boy rubbed Raven's face, blood was gushing from the woundin her abdomen,she looked up at him in her violet eyes-those beautiful violet orbs. Beast Boy felt himself beginning to cry.

"Leave." Raven urged, "I'm not going to make it, just leave me."

Beast Boy took her hand, "I'm not going to leave you Rae, not after what just happened."

"But you'll do die too." Raven whispered.

"As long as I'm with you I'm not afraid." Beast Boy assured her.

He kissed her, as tears began streaming down her face. Blood let out a cry of pain as his body was shredded by electrical energy. But he still managed to find the strength to mutter one last threat to Beast Boy and Raven.

"I'll see you in hell!" He vowed.

Beast Boy broke off from the kiss and face him, "We shall see."

Blood screamed and the bomb exploded, Beast Boy hunched over Raven to shield her.

"It'll be fine Raven," Beast Boy said, "I promise."

A white light engulfed Beast Boy and Raven, their eyes closed for one final time and embrace each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.2

"Uhhhh..." Beast Boy moaned and rubbed his eyes, before sitting up.

"What happened?" He asked himself, "All I remember is Brother Blood attacking," his eyes opened, "Us kicking his butt," He stares at the world around him briefly, "and then there was-"Beast Boy's mouth fell open when he realized what was around him.

Surrounding him was a magnificent sea of flowers from red roses to violet jasmine. And a great rushing stream with crystal clear water was in front of him. On the shore of the stream rested a magnificent Roman palace. But the biggest shock of all was above him.

Looking up in the sky above him, Beast Boy found himself staring into the swirling stars of the galaxy, with a familiar blue planet in the center-Earth.

"Sweet jumping Jesus!" Beast Boy cried out.

"What is it?" A familiar voice answered.

Raven shot up beside Beast Boy, her body was dressed in a golden skirt with diamonds in the material, she was topless; only a pair of gleaming green gems covered what would be her breasts, a combination of rings and bracelets graced her arms and her fingers. Diamond earrings hung from her ears, her silky hair glistened in the light, and her face was more radiant than ever before. For a moment Beast Boy forgot what was happening and was hypnotized by her radiance. Raven's eyes looked around wildly before she lost her cool.

"Where am I?" She called out.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Hearing him, Raven turned, "Beast Boy?"

"Raven is that really you?" He asked taking her by the arms.

For a moment Raven did not answer, but her eyes ran up and down Beast Boy's body. Beast Boy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Raven smiled, "New fashion statement?"

"What?"

Beast Boy looked down at his own skin and found that instead of him being in his titan uniform, he was in a gold tunic: Egyptian style. He was barefoot and like Raven topless, his bare chest exposed with golden bracelets covering his arm. In awe, but eager to wipe the smirk off of Raven's face he looked back to her.

"Look whose talking." He responded pointing to her.

Raven glanced at her arms and felt the golden wristbands around them, "How, how is this possible? What happened to us?"

Beast Boy took her hands, "I remember Blood, us fighting him, and all of a sudden you and me were in an explosi-"

He stopped, eyes growing wide with disbelief at his own words, "No it couldn't be. There's no way."

Raven realized what he was trying to say, "Beast Boy…" She spoke softly, "We died in that explosion didn't we?"

"No that can't be true!" His mind refused to believe it, "We can't be dead. This has to be some kind of a dream, you're telekinetic powers got mixed in with my mind or something!"

Raven looked up at the sky again and pointed up, "I don't think so Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked where she was pointing and saw Titans Tower and his friends huddled around in a circle. What they were huddled around Beast Boy could not see. Starfire was crying, her head up against Robin's shoulder, Robin had his head bowed down, tears streaming from his eyes. While Cyborg wiped his swelling eyes, then Beast Boy saw them. Their battered bodies, in the center of where his friends were standing, the image vanished and Beast Boy looked down on the ground.

"I don't believe it." He said silently, "We're dead."

Raven wrapped her arms around him, "It's okay Beast Boy, I'm still here with you. We'll make it."

"Hmmm, I'll take it you two are new here." Raven heard a voice speak to her.

She turned to see a handsome man with long black hair and sky blue eyes standing over her and Beast Boy. Two eagle like wings sprouted from his back, a golden crucifix hung from his neck.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am Gabriel." The man said, Beast Boy looked up at him.

"The archangel?" He asked in disbelief.

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, welcome to the afterlife Raven and Beast Boy, or as it is referred as, heaven."

"So this isn't a dream?" Beast Boy asked standing up, "We really are in heaven?"

"The land free of suffering, misery, and hate." Gabriel said, "God's kingdom, although I'm sure you know enough about it."

Gabriel extended his hand to Raven, Raven cautious took it allowing Gabriel to help her up.

"But let's not waste time with talk, come, let me show you around the divine, and who knows you may run into a few familiar faces along the way." Gabriel smiled and motioned for them follow.


End file.
